


Life Raft

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drugs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Life Raft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



There he was again, staring out the window, completely oblivious of his surroundings. Perceptor stared at his TIC who remained silent, the sweet scent thickening the air. He sighed - when this was going to end?

The swordsmech heard the faint noise and turned around, nearly falling on his back. "Eyyyy, Percy. Nice ta see ya again. Come 'n see the beautiful colors out there", he babbled, pointing somewhat to the direction of the window. Perceptor crossed his arms over his chest, huffing in annoyance. "I'd rather not, Drift. In fact, I should be reporting to the captain, not babysitting you while you're... high."

The tone the scientist used went unregistered to Drift who swayed on the floor, continuing his incoherent "conversation". "... but the copperflies are so pretty~"

The red mech knew better than that. Soon the giggles would turn into sobbing.

Perceptor thought Drift really should see Rung - the drugs didn't do any good to him, they only made the memories worse and more hurtful. If only he knew better ways to channel his emotions...

The red mech sat on the berth, watching the other. He calculated and measured the options of how he'd help Drift the best right now. Settling on calling the swordsmech's name and gesturing him to sit next to him, the red mech considered this'll help at least a little.

Drift got up from the floor and sat down next to the other... though he laid down, his head on Perceptor's lap. The sitting mech placed his hand on Drift's head and gently stroke the spiky side crest, feeling how it got a bit warmer. Drift's chassis began to tremble and with every passing second the trembling got worse.

"Wing... Wing... Wing..."

It hurt Perceptor to hear one of the bravest and proudest mechs he's ever met repeating his long lost friend's name like a mantra.

Drift had his optics wide open, though he couldn't see anything. Everything was black. There was no light, no shapes, no nothing. Even when the red mech said "I'm right here, Drift. Everything's all right", those words never reached the white mech's audio receptors nor did they spark any kind of reaction from him.

"Everything's all right", the scientist repeated. Though he didn't expect what would happen next.

The white mech jumped up, his optics blazing with rage. "NO! NO! NOTHING'S ALL RIGHT! NO! GET OUT! GET THE FRAG OUT!"

Drift rampaged in the room, throwing and smashing every object he could reach. Perceptor was forced out of the room because of the other's violent behavior. Never before had he witnessed something like this coming from Drift. Never. And it scared him.

'I should tell Rodimus...' he thought, looking at his trembling hands. He could feel his gears and systems going on an overdrive - his ventilation systems were hitching, his defense protocols were online... That had been a bad situation.

He headed straight to Rodimus' office and didn't bother to announce his arrival.

"Captain, Drift has gone insane." Sure it didn't sound nice to say such a thing about the white mech but... There was no time to be formal.

"Insane? What do you mean by that?" the orange mech asked, putting down the data pad he was reading.

Perceptor bit down his tongue to calm himself. "You should come with me and see yourself."

~~~~

The two mech arrived Drift's room, only to see the door collapsed and the interior of the room completely destroyed. And no signs of the white mech.

"Whoa. Did he fight a spark eater or something?" Rodimus joked, though his voice bore no amusement whatsoever. Ah, yes. Captain doesn't know about Drift's drug use. How Perceptor was going to explain this? Oh, to pit with it.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rodimus. Drift has been using some kind of systems' boosting addicts to get of rid of the memories of Wing, a friend of his who deceased long ago."

The orange mech nodded at that. "I had a hunch of it but wasn't sure what could've caused his strange behavior. How long have you known?"

Perceptor slowed down before answering. "About two deca-cycles after we departed Cybertron, I spotted him in his hab suite, holding something in his hands. Once he noticed me, he quickly hid the package, though I had seen enough already. I said I wouldn't tell anyone. I know I should've told you right away but... I calculated it'd be better to wait until Drift was ready to tell himself. Apparently I was wrong."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I bet you did your best to help Drift", Rodimus reassured his scientist by placing his hand on the red shoulder. "What we must do now is to find him and get him under control. I don't want Ultra Magnus to find him first and lock him up. I'll go to the upper decks, you take the lower decks."

With that, they both separated and wanted to find the unstable mech as quickly as possible.

~~~~

The red mech ran down the corridors in hopes of getting a glimpse of Drift but so far, nothing... until he saw Whirl coming towards him. "Whirl, answer me without prevaricating; have you seen Drift?" The Wrecker simply looked at him, tilting his head. "Now that you ask... Nope. Haven't all orn. Why?"

Not getting any reply from the other mech, Whirl was left alone and puzzled at the sudden rush as Perceptor took off again, running down the stairs and finally arriving at the engine room.

The noise was deafening uproar as the engines kept the ship going onwards. Clearly it was no use to call the other mech so the scientist settled on searching section by section, not letting the fact that Drift is dangerous when his mental state has been shaken slip from his mind. Tuning his senses to the max, Perceptor prepared himself to a possible fight - though not carrying any weaponry would make the conflict rather short on his part but he was ready, should there come armed attack or hand-to-hand combat.

Drift remained silent as he observed the red mech from his hiding spot. Retreating more to the shadows, he ensured his invisibility. 'Just leave me alone', he hissed inside his head.

"Drift. I know you're in here. Come out." The red mech's voice however didn't carry over the screeching and clanking of the massive gears and engines.

As he was about to continue his searching, he felt a faint breeze behind his back and then a white arm wrapped around his neck, preventing the air flow through his throat tubing. "Nngh...!" He squirmed and tried to get free but the white mech only tightened his lock. Perceptor didn't want to hurt Drift but if he was going to get free, he had to come up with something. And fast! So he jabbed the swordsmech's abdomen with his elbow multiple times until the grip loosened enough for him to struggle free.

"Stop this madness immediately, Drift!"

But Drift didn't listen - he couldn't. He charged towards Perceptor, drawing one of his swords and managing to corner the larger mech. Nowhere to escape, the red mech received the attack by putting his hand in the sword's way and guiding the blade away from his face...

The blade stopped only a centimeter away from his cheek but it had made a shallow cut to the plating. In turn, his hand wasn't so lucky; completely pierced by the sword, nailed to the wall and leaking severely... but he didn't care. All his attention went to the mech in front of him. "Stop it, Drift", he said gently, ignoring the throbbing and burning pain in his hand.

The look in Drift's optics seemed to change. First they were blazing white and then back to their normal bright blue. "Drift?" the red mech asked carefully not to tip the other over the edge. The white mech blinked his optics a few times and once his vision became clear again, he let go of the hilt. "D... did I do that?" He couldn't believe he had attacked and actually hurt Perceptor.

Perceptor pulled the sword from the wall and his hand, energon splattering on the floor. Drift winced as the energon leaked from the black hand, his optics fixed on the lengthwise wound. He fell on his knees, covering his face. "How could I? How could I hurt you?" he whimpered, his voice quavering. "You... weren't yourself." That was the only reasonable explanation Perceptor could come up with.

 _"Perceptor! Perceptor! Are you all right?"_ the captain called via the comm. link.

"Yes. I'm fine. In fact, we both are", answered the scientist.

_"Where are you?"_

"We're in the engine room D-6, near the entrance."

_"I assume you'll be able to walk from there yourselves?"_

"Yes."

They ended the short exchange of information and Perceptor turned back to Drift who still bemoaned over his unforgivable actions.

The red mech lifted the smaller mech and walked him to his hab suite. Drift's own didn't come to question for the treatment it had suffered.

Perceptor gestured the white mech to sit on his berth. "Do you need anything?"

The other simply shook his head, keeping his optics hidden.

"Hey, we'll figure the way out of this. If you want, I'll contact Rung to talk to you."

Again, Drift shook his head. "I don't want anyone else to be involved in this. I don't want anyone else to know. Just... being with you... makes it easier."

"But is that enough?"

Drift didn't reply to that. The red mech cycled a sigh.

"This might sound to you like it's out of counts but... you must stop taking those addicts."

Still the white mech didn't reply – instead, he wrapped his arms around Perceptor and buried his face to the crook of the other's neck. In return, Perceptor closed the smaller mech into his embrace, planting a gentle kiss on the red shoulder.

Stroking the white back, the scientist whispered reassuring and endearing words to his friend. Drift squeezed tighter as something ignited within him - something warm and... unexplainable. He took a quick glance at Perceptor's hand and grimaced. "That's got to hurt."

But the red mech just smiled. "I cut the receptors from my arm right before the sword penetrated my hand. I didn't feel a thing. And still don't", he explained.

"Then you have to see Ratchet", the smaller mech insisted, closing the wounded hand into his own ones.

"Yes. But not before this."

Perceptor closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Drift's, thus evoking emotions the other had kept suppressed. The white mech replied with eagerness, pushing the larger mech on his back, careful not to damage the hand any more.

The kiss didn't break even during the change of position and Drift let his hands roam over Perceptor's chest and abdomen, all the way down to the pelvic plating.

The red mech uttered a pleased sigh, locking his optics with Drift. The mech next to him snuggled closer and targeted the pressurizing member behind the panel to be the victim of his administrations. Kneading at the smooth surface, Drift made sure he'd get _everything_ Perceptor had to offer... and more.

As he closed his optics, Perceptor enjoyed the tickling sensations that travelled up his spine and back to the source. It sure had been long time since his last time as the panel opened, freeing the semi-erected spike into Drift's palm. "Mmh. What do we have here~?"

Perceptor chuckled, gesturing the other to carry on. Drift did so as expected and started pumping the shaft with long, firm strokes. It didn't take long until the spike reached its full length. The scientist smiled, admiring the handy work he was receiving. Though, the white mech's joy was short lived as the black fingers behind his back slithered over his panel. Arching his back, Drift more than happily retracted his panel, allowing a digit intrude his passage.

Moaning out loud as he was filled ooh! so well, Drift squeezed a little bit more the hard member while pumping it. The scientist hissed through his teeth, letting a groan escape his vocalizer and stealing a passionate kiss from his... friend? Lover? He threw his logic thinking to the wind and added two more fingers, spreading the tight rim and port.

The swordsmech gasped, his frame tensing up as the pleasure coursed through his systems. His hand stopped for a moment from doing its magic and Perceptor noted that. "Would you please return to the task at hand?" he purred, brushing a cluster of nodes he could reach so far within the rippling valve. Relaxing his body, Drift smiled at the larger mech and teased the swollen head with his fingertips, earning a sharp thrust of dark hips and a choked moan.

"Shall I d-do that again?" he asked, wriggling under the finger play.

All he got for an answer was a single nod and as obedient as he was, he tickled the tip, causing a flood of pre-transfluids to burst from the slit.

"Oh my...!" Perceptor howled, bucking his hips to get more of the touch.

"Seems like you won't last long anymore", Drift boasted.

To pay back, the red mech shoved his fingers deep, curling and dragging them along the wet walls, feeling them getting coated with lubricants.

Drift cried out at the sudden rush of pleasure, almost overloading.

The duo forgot everything around them and all that mattered to them right now was the other next to him. The feeling of their touch upon each other. The feeling of secure and complete trust. The feeling of togetherness. Those mattered only.

Closing in on his overload, Drift picked up the speed in his hand job, his lewd screams echoing from the walls of the room.

"Y-yes, Percy! YES!"

The white frame tensed up again, this time to ride the waves of his overload.

Perceptor wasn't too far, either, and with one quick pump to his spike the silvery fluids erupted from his nanite unit all over his abdomen and Drift's hand. He pulled his soaked fingers out of the valve, some lubricants following them, forming trails of sticky strings.

They remained quiet, trying to calm their hitching vents and listening to their pinging and clicking plates as they flared in order to get rid of excess heat.

"How's your hand?" the white mech asked after a while, his voice raspy.

Perceptor peered down to his limp hand and saw a puddle of energon it lay in. "I really should see Ratchet."

"Can't it wait?" the other droned, nuzzling the glass that covered Perceptor's chest.

The red mech planted a kiss on the white crest. "Then you shall explain our dear medic why I'm dry from energon", he hummed, certain amusement coloring his tone.

"It might prove to be... interesting."

Grinning, Perceptor moved so he could pull the other closer and fell into recharge, the smaller mech following in suit.


End file.
